Flechas ajenas
by KanyHearts
Summary: Sparrow cruzó la raya de lo insultante al robar las flechas de Cupido para hacerle un Harem a su compañero de habitación Alistair. Simplemente las cosas no podían quedarse así, si la pelirrosa se iba a jugar el cuello para remediarlo, ese pelirrojo escandaloso iría con ella.


**Disclaimer: EAH no es mio... no se con exactitud de quien es, pero se con certeza que no es mio y que no lucro con esto xD**

 **Ok, esto es larguisimo y muy extraño. sin emabrgo, me ha gustado. ¿Que de donde salió semejante rareza crack? Pues de quien más que de mí adorada gatita Nia (ScaleneCandy) quien me ha retado hasta hace poco para hacer esto. Espero que todos, incluyéndote querida, lo disfruten. Los detalles del reto van, más abajito ;)**

 **Por último, al última parte es una alución a mi otra historia, No es fácil ser como ellos, así que si no la han leído, vamos, ¿que esperan? es completamente gratis ;).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flechas ajenas.**

 _"Por primera vez, la mirada de Cupido parecía simpática.- Oh, yo no diría que amor_ _siempre te hace feliz. A veces te hace increíblemente triste. Pero al menos le has dado cara ahora. Esa es la única manera en que puede vencerme"_

 _La casa de Hades, Rick Riordan. Fragmento._

 _._

Si, el incidente de las flechas que había tenido Cupido ya hace unos meses atrás había sido malo, sin embargo, este nuevo acontecimiento estaba muy por arriba de lo que ella podía tolerar, era algo que ya rayaba en lo catastrófico.

Blondie no bromeaba cuando le dijo que las chicas se habían "descontrolado" con eso del romance, literalmente, el jardín trasero de la escuela era un desastre emocional, y por el momento, ella tenía toda la responsabilidad de remediarlo.

─¿Pero… que Hades está pasando aquí?

Blondie abrió la boca pero además de ligeras risas no logró formular algo decente.

─¿Qué qué está pasando? Deberías de saberlo tú, ¡Tu brujería rosa ha causado esto!

La presión sanguínea de la celestina aumento un poco asustada por el tono tan agresivo y un poco cruel que había lanzado Daring al acercársele a ella.

─Daring te juro que yo… no tuve nada que ver. Jamás jugaría con el amor de esta manera.

A la par, el menor de los Charming agitado por tanto correr, alcanzó al pequeño grupo que miraba consternado el patio y a duras penas consiguió hablar.

─Pero… ¿Puedes arreglarlo?

─Podría si supiera al menos que está pasando aquí.

─Sucede que ahora el más galán de la escuela ya no es Daring, es Alistair─ la pelirrosa no supo definir desde cuando la hija de la reina malvada había hecho aparición, sin embargo, a diferencia de todos los demás, era la que lucía más calmada y que pudo explicarle con certeza que estaba ocurriendo ─Por alguna razón, y me imagino que tu podrás investigar el porqué, ahora la mitad de las chicas de Ever After están enamoradas profundamente del hijo de Alicia, pero a niveles un poco… dementes.

Cupido entendió inmediatamente a que se refería. No eran flechazos comunes, era algo más profundo, diferente del incidente de Hunter con sus flechas. Era una acumulación de amor profundo, deseo, desesperación, locura. Ahora entendía él porque el pobre rubio yacía en la copa de un árbol tapándose los oídos mirando con tristeza en dirección a la torre este de la escuela, es decir, la habitación de Bunny. Varios corazones se estaban rompiendo por aquello y ella lograba percibirlo.

También entendía porque Daring estaba furioso, y porque Blondie estaba efusiva (vaya historia le esperaba en su blog), y porque Dexter trataba de calmar a su hermano, y porque… bueno, entienden el punto. Todo hizo clic en su mente.

─Entonces, si tu no tuviste nada que ver, que era algo obvio, ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

La mente de todos se dirigió inmediatamente a una persona, Hunter, sin embargo lo descartaron inmediatamente, pues según dijo Dexter, Ashlynn era una de las afectadas, y el sería incapaz de meter en esto a su adorada novia. Además, había algo diferente en esto, y Cupido lo sabía.

─No quisiera sonar desesperado, pero mi belleza se está sintiendo algo abandonada, ¿Puedes arreglarlo, cierto?

Si el ambiente no hubiese sido tan tenso se abrían reído por la vanidad del príncipe, sin embargo, el semblante serio de Cupido los mantuvo callados esperando una respuesta esperanzadora, y hubieran podido estar parados dubitativos el resto del día, si el ruido de una guitarra no los hubiera sacado de su quietud y les hubiera altero sus de por sí tensos nervios.

─Sparrow, este no es el momento debo de pensar en cómo voy a resolver esto.

El tono de la semidiosa fue muy cortante, diferente a lo que solía ser su personalidad, pero ni el arquero era una de sus personas favoritas y ni tenía mucho tiempo para solucionar las cosas antes de que la situación se saliera de control y alguien saliera herido. El pelirrojo dio otros 3 alaridos típicos de él y tocó acordes desafinados y estrepitosos, se acercó a la chica alada y le pasó su brazo por el hombro despreocupado y juguetón.

─No sé porque tan preocupados, es lo mejor que le pudo pasar al estirado de Wonderland.

─¿A qué te refieres exactamente?─ inquirió Raven cautelosa.

Mientras de los labios de cupido solo salió un susurro doloroso ─Tu─ aseguró.

─No saben lo frustrante que es vivir con ese princeso tan aburrido, siempre tan tenso y serio… me imaginé que un poco de amor lo haría relajarse, si saben a qué me refiero─ Sparrow se giró a ver a Blondie con aire pícaro y en respuesta recibió un bufido indignado y una mirada asqueada ─Estoy segura de que alguna de esas bellezas le bajarán los humos al rubiecito.

Los demás presentes solo se limitaron a girar los ojos y a concordar en que semejante hazaña tan irresponsable solo podía venir del pelirrojo, pero Cupido había alcanzado un punto de furia tal, que su piel rosada había comenzado a tornarse roja como tomate maduro y sus puños se cerraron con la fuerza tal que los nervios de su muñeca comenzaron a dolerle horriblemente.

─Como conseguiste mis flechas─ susurró apenas audiblemente la alada.

Sparrow se limitó a alzar los hombros y a sacar un pasador de su bolsillo.

─No olvides que soy hijo del ladrón más famoso, mi padre me ha sabido enseñar.

En cuanto Raven escuchó esto se apresuró a sujetar a su amiga por los hombros que había comenzado a hiperventilar y a levantar sus brazos como si fuera a darle una paliza al músico.

─¡¿Tienes la mínima de lo que acabas de hacer?!

─Wow, Cupido, calma… ¿No podrías traer algunas rosas del ánimo extras, como la última vez?

Dijo Dexter interponiéndose entre su mejor amiga y el ladronzuelo, tratando de calmarla tomó sus manos y las apretó con solidaridad. Cupido por más molesta que estuviera no pudo evitar derretirse al ver los profundos ojos azules de su amado secreto y destensó sus músculos. Sin quitar su dura mirada de Sparrow suspiró rendida y se tumbó triste en los escalones de la entrada.

─No, esto es… muy diferente.

─Oh vamos rosita, no hagas drama, solo porque Alistair se esté divirtiendo con su nuevo harem no significa que puedas darles florecitas para bajarles la calentura.

─Eres un idiota en tantas nuevas categorías, que necesitamos una nueva palabra para definirte─ criticó Blondie.

─Es que no lo entienden. Si hay algo de diferente. Con lo de Hunter no eran flechas reales, eran flechas mágicas busca-corazones. Cada primavera mi padre me envía un carcaj especial de esas para que practique mis tiros, no importa que tan malo o bueno seas para tirar, la flecha siempre buscará un corazón en el cual clavarse. El amor que crean es espontaneo, intenso… pero es voluble y fácil de manipular, por ello basta con rosas del ánimo para que el receptor entienda sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ese amor es fuerte, pero efímero, las utilizo para practicar en animales que no sufren de la misma manera que un humano.

Pero estas no son flechas de práctica, son flechas reales… de oro olímpico, forjadas para mi padre. Son delicadas y muy valiosas, en especial porque una vez que te toca una de ellas es imposible deshacerte de ella, es la decisión final que toma mi padre sobre el destino de las almas. Lo que sienten ahora es amor verdadero, es solo que se desequilibraron, tantas personas sintiendo los mismo… su amor ya no es intenso, ya es enfermizo, lo que has causado es realmente serio.

Sparrow reflejó un poco de preocupación a pesar de que su rostro mostraba la misma cara despreocupada y rebelde se siempre.

─Vamos Cupido─ dijo Daring en tono de... ¿suplica? ─Debe de haber algo, lo que sea, que pueda solucionar esto-

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos frustrada pensando en que rayos podía hacer. No fue hasta que ella misma miró su pecho flechado que una idea surgió.

─Creo que si hay una manera. No me gusta del todo, y puede ser peligroso.

─Pues has lo que sea que tengas que hacer, iré contigo a donde deba pero por favor, quítame a esas lunáticas de encima ─ Alistair apareció de la nada cansado y con los ojos acuosos y ojerosos ─te ayudaré a lo que sea, pero hazlo antes de que Bunny… no quiero lastimarla.

Cupido suspiró cansada. Ella entendía a qué se refería, y le molestaba saber que ahora el futuro de al menos 10 corazones dependieran de lo que ella lograra esa noche sabiendo que no había sido la causante de nada. Así, la ira ganó terreno ante la frustración y tristeza y se paró decidida.

─No Alistair, si alguien debe de acompañarme en esta cruzada es el irresponsable que te metió en esto─ la pelirrosa miró colérica a Sparrow y le tomó del brazo decidida ─Él es quien debe de venir conmigo.

─A todo esto, ¿qué es lo que se te ocurrió Cupido?─ preguntó Raven.

─Las flechas son definitivas porque son la decisión final de Eros, dios del amor, sin embargo, hay una escapatoria que solo yo y mi padre conocemos…

─¿Y es...?

─El amor es un regalo de los dioses, y como todo regalo, puede rechazarse. Si un humano decide por voluntad propia sacarse la flecha, el amor desaparece.

─Están demasiado obsesionadas. ¿Cómo las convencerás de que renuncien a su amor?

─Hay empieza lo peligroso, y donde tú vas a ayudarme.

Sparrow rodó lo ojos y asintió fastidiado, aun así, Cupido sonrió al verlo. Sus manos estaban temblando.

* * *

A los ojos del guitarrista, la chica había exagerado. Él se imaginaba que tendrían que atravesar un bosque endemoniado, luchar contra cien dragones, domar a un ejército de furias y pelear muy a lo _"Mortal Kombat"_ contra Eros. Pero no fue así. Lo único que habían hecho era ir a la habitación de la pelirrosa, cruzar un portal espejo que los llevara hasta el Olimpo (más específicamente la casa de Eros) y tomar frutas de un árbol.

─¿Es en serio?─ dijo al llegar al enorme jardín ─¿Esta es tu fantástica odisea?

Cupido suspiró frustrada y le empujó a la puerta del invernadero.

─Esto es peligroso…─ susurró convencida ─Este es el jardín de mi madrastra, si se entera de que estamos aquí nos matará a ambos, quédate aquí y vigila que nadie venga.

El músico accedió burlón y miró a sus alrededores, la mansión de Cupido era bastante chula, grande, hecha de mármol y con detalles rojos y rosas por doquier. Parecía el palacio de una princesa… aunque cupido no estaba tan lejos de aquella definición.

─Sparrow, necesito que me digas con exactitud cuántas flechas usaste.

─Ocho…─ respondió dubitativo ─No, creo que han sido nueve.

─¿Crees? Me estoy jugando el cuello con esto, entre más tome más me arriesgo a que me descubran. Necesito saber cuántas tomar exactamente para que desaparezcan todas y no dejar evidencia.

─Nueve─ exclamó con convicción ─Aunque no entiendo como unas fresas pueden ayudarnos a convencer a esas chifladas de sacarse las flechas.

La chica bufó exasperada y se dedicó a con suma cautela bajar las bayas del árbol más colorido y extraño que Hood haya visto en su vida.

─No son fresas, son bayas especiales. Se llaman bayas _thélisi,_ o bayas de la voluntad. Solo crecen en el jardín de mi madrastra, Psique. Es la representación física del alma, por ello, cuando una persona ingiere una de estas le presta la mitad de su alma a quien se la haya dado. Es decir, me prestarán su voluntad. Entonces, cuando yo controle su alma haré que se saquen las flechas y me las den. Y puf, asunto resuelto.

─Eso significa… que podríamos divertirnos mucho con ellas.

En respuesta obtuvo una mirada furibunda y una barrida de pelo fría. Entonces se dedicó a mirar el lugar, que dejando de lado a los sirvientes de mármol, estaba tan vacío como un desierto. Pensó entonces, que la chica estaba tardando demasiado y él se siempre se aburría con facilidad. Miro de reojo a Cupido y la vio como daba adorables brinquitos para tratar de alcanzar una baya alta. Después de todo, no era una mala chica, estaba molesta y no dudaba mucho en partirle la nariz por haber creado un menudo lío como aquel (cosa que hasta cierto punto le gustaba), pero era indudablemente bonita y dulce. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y le ayudó a bajar la novena baya.

─A todo esto─ dijo con el tono más casual posible ─¿Por qué tu madrastra se molestaría si nos ve aquí, no es esta tu casa también?

Cupido se tensó en el acto, nerviosa e incómoda. A Sparrow le dio la impresión de que le escupiría un "no es tu jodido asunto" sin embargo después de pensárselo un poco, suspiró triste y se sentó en una banquita cercana.

─Mi madrastra me odia. Cuando ella y mi padre se casaron, tuvieron una hija, mi hermanastra Hedoné. Mi padre pensó que ella sería perfecta para continuar con el legado del amor, pero ella tenía pensamientos diferentes. Digamos que ella… veía al amor como algo innecesario y aburrido, que lo importarte era la satisfacción personal, la simple búsqueda del placer.

Cupido contó su historia con las mejillas enrojecidas y con mucha cautela, casi con pudor. Quizá el tema de su hermana le incomodara de sobremanera, ella era muy inocente, si en sí mismo el hecho de que Hedoné fuera la representación mítica de la lujuria le hacía sonrosar, contarlo era una sensación mucho más bochornosa. Empero, esa imagen tan delicada y tímida de la semidiosa de alguna manera le fascinó al guitarrista.

─Yo, en aquel entonces era una huérfana que vagaba en las antiguas calles de roma, y tenía un don muy particular, era capaz de ver las flechas de las personas. Aun siendo una simple mortal, sabía la dirección correcta, podía ver el amor en donde Eros aún no llegaba. Tenía como 6 años cuando me encontré por primera vez con él, normalmente los mortales no pueden jactarse de la presencia de los dioses, pero yo podía verlo trabajar, vaciando su carcaj por la plaza del pueblo. Aun siendo pequeña, yo comprendía el poder del amor.

Eros decidió adoptarme entonces, supongo que se dio cuenta de mi don, tan pequeña como era, me dio mi primer arco y flecha y comenzó a entrenarme para ser su sucesora y ayudante… Pero a su esposa Psique, no le hizo nada de gracia que prefiriera entrenar a una simple mortal antes que a su propia hija. Por ello, jamás le caí en gracia y si te trata de un favor, no puedo contar con ella, este árbol es suyo, es como tomar sus cosas sin permiso. Así son los dioses fáciles de ofender y muy vengativos. Todos la subestiman, pero ella puede llegar a ser muy cruel, los ojos son la ventana del alma, si ella es capaz de mirarte a los ojos y conectar sus espíritus, puede hacerte creer que quieres hacer cualquier cosa, de repente te darán ganas de tirarte de un barranco o de despellejarte la cara, controlando tu voluntad, es capaz de todo

Un millón de comentarios cómicos cruzaron su mente, cosas como "Hey, así que tu hermana es la diosa del placer, ¿No te gustaría un músico ladrón pelirrojo de cuñado?", "Y si le damos una de estas al director y le hacemos creer que es una princesa" o "Haberlo dicho antes, bastaba una de estas para relajar al estirado de Alistair, mejor el harem hubiera sido para mí" pero no pudo soltar nada, sintió pena por la pelirrosa y hasta un poco de… ¿cariño? ¿Ganas de consolarla?

Él siempre se quejaba de su familia, pero no era el único con un cuento difícil. Podría quejarse sobre su madre, por ser sobreprotectora y dura, pero al menos no era una manipuladora de mentes. Sin saber qué hacer, le palmeó la cabeza como a un can y le dio una sonrisa chueca.

Vaya que era difícil ser amable.

─Anda, vámonos de aquí, hoy no tengo ganas de que me obliguen a despellejarme vivo.

* * *

Convencer a las chicas de comerse las bayas no fue difícil, en general. Con Holly, Justine, Ashlynn, Cedar y Ginger bastó con pedírselos tranquilamente, las bayas se veían deliciosas a simple vista, eran moras doradas con líneas cruzadas de un café tan suculento que asemejaba al chocolate. Cupido les dijo que era una receta nueva y que quería su opinión, así confiadas se llevaron el confite a la boca y el resto fue fácil, solo bastaba con que las mirara a los ojos, y una vez en trance solo daba la orden.

─Hay una flecha en tu pecho, arráncala, renuncia a ella y dámela.

Sin dudar, lo hacían. Cupido había cogido las bayas más pequeñas porque así aseguraba que el efecto sería corto. Así que antes de marcharse las mandaba a dormir para evitar que alguien se aprovechase de su estado.

Maddie y Lizzie fueron más difíciles. La primera porque se negó a comer un postre sin hacer toda la fiesta de té, así que se vieron obligados a pasar toda la tarde en una típica fiesta de maravillas en la cafetería del sombrerero hablando enigmañol y fingiendo entender su entorno, y la segunda porque creía que era una trampa para alejarla de sus planes con Alistair y debían de ser decapitados al amanecer. Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención de Courtley, quien prácticamente le metió la baya por la tráquea, si hubieran rodado cabezas.

Pero Apple, esa si fue una odisea. Pensaba que aquella era una fruta envenenada, y que seguramente era alguna artimaña de Raven para trucar su final feliz junto con Alistair, cosa que agradecía pero que aún no era momento de hacer cumplir su destino. Así que tuvieron que hacer todo un circo para lograr que la princesa abriera la boca para que Sparrow le arrojara la baya con una resortera. Una vez con la ayuda de todas las "despiertas" fue un poco más fácil. De hecho, Cupido y Sparrow terminaron riéndose felices en un rincón del castillo. Realmente habían disfrutado desencantar a las chicas del instituto.

─Bien, llevamos ocho, ¿Quién falta?

Sparrow se secó una lágrima del rabillo del ojo.

─La última es Darling.

Cupido frunció su seño.

─No es posible, ella ya estaba flechada desde antes. Ninguna persona es receptora de dos flechas al mismo tiempo.

─Hablo en serio. Hoy cuando quería darle a Ginger fui a la biblioteca para un mejor ángulo, pero hay se me cayeron las flechas, alguna quizá saltó disparada y fue a darle a ella, porque presencié algo extraño…

Los ojos de cupido se entornaron con preocupación. ─Exactamente, ¿Qué fue?

─Pues ella estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro de una estantería alta pero trastabilló y Daring la alcanzó a atrapar, accidentalmente se besaron, pero Darling lo miró como… como si fuera su príncipe azul, comenzaron a discutir. Era sobre algo de amor, que ella lo sentía así y blah blah blah. Supuse entonces que había sido mi culpa.

─Oh dioses no… Sparrow no, no entiendes. Ellos son un caso especial, tú no flechaste a Darling, fue mi padre, hace mucho tiempo.

La mirada de Hood se llenó de asco y un poco de temor.

─¿Tu padre hizo esa monstruosidad?

Cupido se puso a la defensiva ─¿Qué quieres decir con ello?

─Por favor Cupido, son hermanos, solo un dios enfermo los flecharía.

La poca empatía que se creó entre ellos fue destruida a causa de segundos.

─Por esta clase de cosas es que los dioses odian a los mortales, son tan estúpidos. Van por ahí predicando una falsa moralidad cuando no entienden la naturaleza pura del amor. Creen que yo y mi padre vamos por la vida sacando nombres de un sombrero, lanzado dardos a un tablero para saber a quienes vamos a juntar pero se equivocan. Es una magia complicada y difícil de entender, pero nada es al azar, las almas que juntamos se unen porque están destinadas, no por un capricho de Eros.

Sparrow se rio irónico ─¿Entonces ese par siempre ha estado enamorado?

─¿Por qué crees que Darling siempre se porta como la heroína de la historia? Quiere su atención. ¿Por qué Daring es tan mujeriego? Porque quiere olvidarla. Saben que están enamorados, pero por la gente con mente retrograda como tú no pueden ser felices. Han estado enamorados las últimas tres vidas que han compartido, la diferencia es que en esta les ha tocado ser familia.

Un silenció incomodo reinó su ambiente. Hasta que cupido suspiró rendida y dio vuelta para marcharse.

─Se lo que pensaste… ¿Por qué los mortales sufrimos tanto por amor si la solución al dolor es tan fácil como darte cuenta de que hay una flecha en tu pecho? Pero te diré una cosa, aquellos que osan renunciar al amor se condenan a sí mismos. Mi padre odia a los rebeldes por una razón, no solo porque desafían sus decisiones como dios de la unión. Están rechazando su destino, rechazan el regalo más generoso que los dioses han podido otorgarle, una vida sin amor es una vida vacía, mucho peor a una con un romance truculento. A estas alturas los humanos aún no comprenden el valor verdadero de un amor sincero. Espero que algún día puedas entender a lo que quiero llegar Sparrow, solo así te ganarás el derecho a un amor correspondido.

Y sin dar una respuesta, Sparrow solo la vio marcharse.

* * *

Después de todo, las cosas no habían salido mal para nadie. Gracias a todo el escándalo, Blondie tenía el mejor titular para su blog, Bunny por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos por el hijo de Alicia y ahora eran pareja, Daring regresó a ser acosado (negando su destino) y las chicas tenían ahora algo que contar. A Cupido solo le quedaba un problema.

Aún tenía una baya de la voluntad. Su cabeza dio vuelta por días enteros pensado en qué hacer con ella.

─Podría dársela a Dexter… así él se olvidaría de Raven y yo tendría una oportunidad.

Fue una idea efímera. Hacerlo sería mentirse a sí misma, ella conocía el camino correcto de la flechas. Su destino no estaba ligado a Dexter, solo quería que fuera así por la flecha de castigo* que tenía clavada. Quitarle a Dexter su destino lo llevaría a una vida vacía y triste. En verdad lo quería, jamás le haría algo así.

─Supongo que tendré que guardarte bien, y esperar que Psique no quiera matarme.

─Me enorgulleces, al fin lo has entendido.

Cupido se giró asustada desde la silla de su escritorio en el cuarto que compartía con Blondie, entonces divisó al dios del amor parado en el marco de su ventana.

─Padre… hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Cupido soltó una risilla nerviosa y trató torpemente de esconder la baya tras de sí. Eros por su parte voló frente a su hija y tomó asiento en su cama rosa felpuda.

─Así que… ¿Soy un monstruo por flechar a dos hermanos?

Lejos de estar molesto el dios soltó una risilla dulce y acarició la mano de la pelirrosa.

─Mo le hagas caso, es solo un mortal idiota.

─Me has defendido con convicción, con sinceridad en tus palabras, parece que al fin, después de tanto has conseguido entender la verdadera naturaleza de amor.

Cupido sonrió frágil.

─Los mortales no son capaces de ver su destino, su verdadera felicidad. Dependen de nosotros para llegar a un final feliz. El amor verdadero no conoce frontera alguna, solo es lo que debe ser, libre, natural y honesto.

Eros rio alegre y abrazó paternal a su niña.

─Lo has entendido, por fin. Me parece que ya es hora de que te quites esto.

Sus dedos golpearon juguetones la flecha en su pecho, aquella que tenía escrito Dexter Charming. Cupido sonrió complacida.

─¿En serio?

─Pues en teoría si… sin embargo, Psique me llamó muy molesta ayer. Habló algo así de que le habían robado de su árbol. Pero tú no sabes de eso, ¿verdad?

Cupido palideció y tartamudeó nerviosa ─Bueno… no era un robo, más bien un préstamo, además, era una emergencia, era la única opción.

Eros levanto las manos en un intento de tranquilizarla, le quitó la baya faltante.

─Has crecido y madurado mucho, no tengo palabras para decir lo orgulloso que estoy. Lo que has hecho en nombre de tu amigo Dexter fue lo más noble que he visto en eones. Pero aún no estas lista para entrar de lleno en el negocio familiar, y si no te castigo Psique hará un gran drama, ya vez como es.

La presión del querubín comenzó a aumentar y la hizo palidecer ─¿castigo?

─No lo veas como tal, míralo como una nueva misión, cambiar a un mortal tan terco será difícil, pero si puedes con ello. Estoy seguro de que inminentemente conocerás tu final feliz, y lo harás por ti misma. Ese día, entraras al Olimpo conmigo a trabajar.

Cupido asustada quiso saber a qué se refería y detenerlo antes de que se marchara, pero el cambio ya lo estaba sintiendo. No necesitaba explicaciones, en su corazón algo ya era diferente.

Temblorosa bajó la mirada hacia la flecha dorada de su pecho, efectivamente ya no decía el nombre de su mejor amigo. Había uno mucho peor. Estaba el nombre de un pelirrojo odioso y muy escandaloso.

─Estoy jodida─ fue lo que atinó a decir antes de tumbarse en la cama cansada, dispuesta a enfrentar su nuevo destino. Peor no podía estar.

¿O sí?

* * *

 **..:::El reto:::..**

 **Palabras: Oneshot (+1000)** (Fueron +4000)

 **Rated: T** (Esa Hedoné es una loquilla)

 **Géneros: Humor/Romance. (** Ok, se que no esta para matarte de risa pero... algo es algo no?... u.u soy malisima haciendo chistes)

 **Pareja: CupidxSparrow.**

 **Tema específico: Sparrow le provee un harem a Alistair gracias a las flechas de Cupid, y ella** **le obliga al guitarrista que la acompañe resolviendo el problema.**

 **Punto extra 1: Alusión de SparrowxCerise y/o DaringxDarling. (** Incesto, incesto everywhere)

 **Punto extra 2: Beso 'accidental' que involucre a cualquiera de las parejas mencionadas.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y haber cumplido las expectativas del reto, créanme cuando digo que me costó MUCHO terminarlo (más de tres reediciones) así que linda yo cumplí. Espero te guste!**

 **Nos leemos después.**

 **Kany :3**


End file.
